Cursed Love
by Shad0wpLay
Summary: Mikan Sakura the famous Cursed Love, her suffering, And her revenge With who?
1. Chapter 1

A girl is walking on the streets wearing a black coat, black boots and black cap. Suddenly someone shouted then the girl walked faster then turned into a run. She run as fast as she could as the rain poured on her. Then she stopped at a big gate. The Huge gate opened then the girl walked inside slowly then the huge gate closed behind her gently. Then girl walked slowly to the hallways heading for her room.

"_What a long way to my damn room." She thought._

Then after walking like eternity she reached her room with a gold star on the door. She opened her door gently and went in her room. She threw away her coat, boot and cap at her couched and laid her perfect body at her queen-sized bed. She heaved a sigh deeply then recalled what happened earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

She was sitting on her couch when her phone rings.

"Hello??"

"Hi!! Is this the famous "Cursed Love??" A feminine voice asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked bluntly.

"Ohh!! I want to ask to if you could curse my boyfriend for cheating on me!!" She said cheerfully like it's the normal thing to do.

"Of course since it's my job right??" She asked sarcastically.

"Uh.. Yeah! By the way his name is "Hiro Watari. He is at the grocery store right now"

"Okay, so what curse do you want me to do to him??" She asked her eyes darkening as well as her voice.

"Hmm.. He will die if he cheated on me or dumped me."

"Fine" She said then hung the phone. She then took her coat, boots and cap and wore it.

She walked out of her room then to the hallways.

"_Tch, I really hate this place!!"_

It's like a haunted house, her maids, butlers and drivers are very kind to her but kindness is sickening her. Duh!! She freaking hate that word!! Then she reached the huge gate and went out of her damn haunted mansion.

She then went to the grocery store, arriving at that crowded place annoyed her so much. So she went to every guy and asked is he is the one she is looking for.

"_Why didn't I ask his features!! Arhg!! You're really dead!!"_

Then a guy caught her attention, his hair is silver, his blue eyes are dull as her and his face is white a paper but still he is hot. She then walked slowly to the guy, as the guy felt her presence he looked at her then smiled weakly.

She then smirks at him and said, "Are you Hiro Watari??" Then the guy nods his head. She held his face sympathetically then kissed him on the cheeks then whispered in to his ear. "Be glad I'm not that pissed on searching you but be sad and scared when I say my words on you, You shall die immediately if you cheated on you girlfriend or dumped her." Mikan cursed then blew his ear then left him there dumbfounded. Then after a few minutes a broken black heart tattoo appears on the guy's neck. He then shouted due to the pain made by the tattoo on him.

END OF FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pathetic guy" She muttered under her breath. She then pressed a button near her bed to inform the maids that she is hungry. After a few minutes the maids served her favorite food then bowed at her. She then ate her food quietly inside her room alone. She doesn't eat at the dinning hall because it's just too far to go to, so she just ask for food and ate it in her room. And for the alone she doesn't like to hang out with others but just to herself or to her shadow.

"Since then, since then" She said while eating as she reminisced her past. A one tear then drop from her eye and quickly she wipe it away.

"I won't cry or I shall die." She cursed herself. After eating she laid again on her bad just on time to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Hello??"

"My my!! Mikan dear!! It's your pretty mommy!!"

"What??"

"I just want to ask if you're doing fine??"

"Yeah I am and mom, I want to transfer to a new school."

"Okay, do what you want dear!!"

"Okay"

"So which school do you want to go??"

"Alice Academy"

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah why??"

"But that school is where your---??"

"Uh!! Shut up Mom!!" Mikan shouted at her angrily.

"Fine fine!!"

"Thanks" Mikan said then hung the phone. Then Mikan opened her drawer and looked at the envelop written "Headmaster of Alice academy"

"I wonder what school this is." Mikan said then threw it back to the drawer.

Mikan often think about her past so, she thought again of her past then hold her chest. "This tattoo really is giving me pain." Mikan said then stood up and went to the mirror to stare at the black bleeding heart tattoo on her chest.

"You're going to pay for giving me this." Mikan said gripping her chest tightly. Then she slammed her fist unto the mirror causing her fist to bleed uncontrollably. The broken pieces of the mirror are shattered on Mikan's carpet. Mikan watched her bleed drop from her fist to the ground.

"Tch. What a mess.." Mikan muttered under her breath then took her handkerchief and wrapped it around her wounded fist.

Mikan then went out of her room as she passed by her maid. The maid saw her fist was bleeding and gasped.

"Ohh!! NO!! What happen to you Miss Mikan!!?!" Her maid gasped running in circles like an insane idiot

"Oi, go to my room and clean my blood there." Mikan ordered then walked away.

Then the maids mouthed dropped slightly open, and then walked to where the room Mikan is.

Mikan ignored the pain from her fist and just kept walking until she reached the huge gate of her mansion.

The gate quickly open then Mikan went out of her mansion.

Walking is not Mikan's hobby but she like walking when she is angry, boring, and sad or any kind of emotion that she cannot control. Now, Mikan is walking at the street it's already night but she doesn't care a bit.

Mikan doesn't know where she is going, she just walk to where her feet goes. Just then she saw cops and asked her, "Excuse me ma'am but do you know what the cursed love is they're talking about??" He asked as he point to the teenagers behind him.

"I don't fucking care." Mikan said coldly then walked away.

"_Tch. So they suspecting who is cursed love huh? Then find me if you can."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

"Ohh.. So Ms. Sakura is coming here tomorrow huh??" A guy in his forties asked the guy wearing a mask.

"Yeah, it's really great to have her since her Alice is really strong and to tell you that she is doing things she shouldn't do."

"Yes, so don't come back here when she is not with you."

"Don't worry; I'm sure she will come here." The guy wearing a mask said smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Sir??"

"Yeah, who's this??" A guy asked.

"This is Miss Mikan's maid."

"Okay, what can I do for you??"

"Miss Mikan hurt herself again without mending it and went out of the mansion again in the middle of the night." The maid explained sadly.

"Okay.. I'll take care of your Ma'am"

"Thank you sir." The maid said then hung the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan is really stubborn. How long will she suffer??" A guy whispered sadly as he drive. He knows where Mikan usually goes so; he found her quickly sitting under a huge umbrella. "It's Mikan's favorite Ice cream shop." He said aloud then went out of his car.

"Oi!! Miss Stubborn Mikan!!" He shouted as he run towards her.

"What do you want??" Mikan asked not even looking at him.

"Nothing someone just told me to bring you home and cure your wound." He said smiling.

"Tch. That maid is really annoying." Mikan muttered.

"Hey, I heard that."

"You heard what??" Mikan said as she stood up looking intently at his eyes.

"Oh.. Nothing just come with me and I'll bring you home okay?" He asked then hold Mikan's hand and was about to drag her when Mikan spoke.

"How?" Mikan asked looking at the ground.

"What??" He asked as he looked at her.

"How long are you going to care about me huh??" Mikan asked.

HE smiled then said, "Until I can smile, hold you, hear you and find you. I care for you with all my life so it will never last Mikan." He said.

"Tch.. Stop being cheesy you idiot." Mikan mocked at him.

"And stop caring about me coz I don't care even with myself." Mikan said then went inside his car with crossed arms.

He sighed and said, "You're the one who's being cheesy in the first place anyway." He then went inside his car and drove. Then they reached Mikan's mansion and went inside.

"Oh! Miss Mikan we're so glad that you're okay!" The maid said happily.

"Of course I am." Mikan said arrogantly.

"Oi Miss stubborn let's go to the living room to watch TV and cure your WOUND." He said emphasizing the word wound.

"Whatever" Mikan said then walked ahead of him. He just laughed and followed her to the living room.

Mikan then sat comfortably on the couch, took a magazine and cover it on her face.

"The first aid is there inside the drawer idiot." Mikan said under the magazine.

"Yeah yeah I know." He said then took the first aid. Honestly he did know where it is since it's not the first time he will mend Mikan's wound. Mending Mikan's wound seems to be a normal thing for them. Mikan just said that because she loves teasing him. He is the only person she leans on when she is down at _that _time.

He began mending Mikan's wound; he cleaned it first then put some sort of medicine then wrapped it with the bandages.

"Done" He said proudly.

Mikan took off the magazine on her face and stared at her now, wrapped with bandage hand, then said, "Thanks anyway"

"You're always welcome." He said then bowed as he lifted his head, his handsome face got hit by the magazine Mikan is holding awhile ago.

"HEY!!" He yelled as he saw Mikan is already walking away from him going to the dining hall. Mikan just waved her hand her back facing him.

He just laugh at Mikan's actions, he is used to this.

"This is what I get for caring for you huh??" he asked to no one particularly.

"Yeah" He answered himself then followed Mikan at the dining hall.

When he arrived at the dining hall he smiled at the sight of the eating Mikan.

"Oi what are you smiling at idiot??"

"Nothing" He said then they began eating. After eating and chatting well Mikan is not talking anyway she just listens to what he is saying. Then the time when they have to bid goodbye comes.

"So what are you going to tell me Mikan??"

"I'm going to transfer school tomorrow." Mikan said then slammed the door on his face.

Speechless that is his current actions. Then, just as Mikan expected he began slamming the door continuously.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?! THEN SLAMMING THE DAMN DOOR ON MY FACE!! YOU STUBBORN LONER GIRL!!!" He shouted as he kept on slamming he door.

Then the door open, "What are you saying just awhile ago??" Mikan asked her voice darkening.

"Uh..Uhmm" He mumbled.

"And what are you doing just awhile ago too??" Mikan asked again her face nearing his.

"Uh.." he mumbled then felt nervous as Mikan's face is just a few inches from his face. Then Mikan does something that surprised him much. Mikan kissed him on the cheeks and said, "I'm not going to repeat so listen carefully, Sorry for telling you this just now but I'm decided that I'm going to transfer there. No questions" Mikan finished.

"O-okay but I'm going to follow you there no matter what."

"Let's see if you can follow me even there."

"Of course and I know you wouldn't tell me the name of the school so I'll just try my very best."

"Good just as expected from you."

He smiled.

"So, good bye for now I think" He said.

"No, I will never say goodbye but see yah idiot"

"Yeah" He said then walked to his car and before entering he flashed a very warm smile at Mikan then left Mikan's mansion.

"See yah idiot" was Mikan's last word to him then went inside.

Mikan is really lucky to have him despite her attitude. But there is no choice left for her. She is going to Alice academy to have her revenge. For giving her the cursed love sure is burden to her. So she will not going to waste her life and time.

"Tomorrow is the start of my revenge and the start of cursing everyone's heart especially _him._" Mikan said as she dozed off.

--8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8—

So what do you think?? Is that a good start?? Hahhahaha.. Please tell me if I should continue this one… hahaha and sorry for those who are reading my other stories….If there is ….heheh…. Don't worry I'll update Soon!! )

shadowplay


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** CHAPTER**

A knock was heard at Mikan's door.

"Miss Mikan??" A feminine voice called.

But there was no answer.

Then you can hear a metal clicking at the other side of the door then it was open. The maid slowly walked inside heading for the curtain, she then opens it to let the light in.

Sunlight strike through Mikan's adorable face then she slowly opens her eyes trying to clear her blurry vision. She then sat up and stretched her arms. The maid then bowed to her and greeted good Morning.

"Yeah whatever you can go out now." Mikan said impassively.

"Ye-yes Miss Mikan." She said then bowed before going out of the room.

Mikan then went to her bathroom and took a nice bath, then after taking a bath Mikan went to her walked in cabinet and took her black suit.

Mikan then went out of her room to eat breakfast then to wait someone from the Alice academy.

As Mikan walked she saw a few maids then she said, "Go get my luggage at my room."

"Immediately Miss Mikan." They said in unison then bowed before fading from Mikan's sight.

"Better be" Mikan mumbled then went to the dining hall not as far from where she is standing right now.

As Mikan reached the dining hall she saw the foods are all served and everything is perfectly done.

"Good morning Miss Mikan" They all greeted.

"Yeah" Was only Mikan's reply then sat down. Mikan eat delicately as her maids watched her suddenly a black cat jumped to her lap then rubbed his head onto her, then said "Meow"

Mikan's eyes look like it softened as she caressed the cat.

After few minutes Mikan put the cat down then finished her food before standing up.

Mikan then gesture all of her maids, butlers, chef and etc to come outside with her.

As they were out of the mansion Mikan faced them all with her serious face.

"Okay, you all know that I am going to transfer school and will take dorm there right??" Mikan asked raising her eyebrow looking calm as ever.

They only nod their heads.

"Right, so take good care of this damn mansion while I'm away. Okay, see you all around." Mikan said then turned around just in time as a black limousine entered her mansion.

Then the limo stopped in front of her then a black haired man with mask went out of it. He walked gracefully as he approached Mikan. He smirked then said, "Hello Mikan." But to his surprise,

Mikan rolled her eyes then said conceitedly, "I don't know who you are, but I'm telling you this once, don't call me Mikan unless we're close and you should add some Miss on my name then pronounce it properly with honor." Mikan said then stared at him.

"So?" Mikan continued.

"Okay Miss Mikan, pleased to meet you. I Am Persona from Alice academy welcoming you." He introduced himself his smirk not leaving his face.

"Not bad" Mikan commented.

"So, if you would allow me. I will escort you to the limo and set off to the Alice academy." He offered with his hand extended to Mikan then the other to the limo.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you touch my fascinating hand just to escort me and FYI I can go to the limo by myself, just open the door for me." Mikan said coolly. Persona twitched but he just let it pass for now. He then walked to the limo and opens the door as Mikan went inside. He then went to the other side of the limo and went in.

Afterwards they left Mikan's mansion and now on their way to the Alice academy.

Persona is watching Mikan just stare at the surroundings outside not even talking or whatsoever.

"So tell me in that genius brain of yours does you know what Alice is??" Persona asked trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm.. Let see…" Mikan stuttered facing Persona.

"Is it the ones you have as your own powers??" Mikan correctly guessed.

"Precisely" Was all can he says.

"It that so?" Mikan asked then turned back her head to look at the window again.

"_This girl really knows how to get on people nerves." He thought as he restrains his annoyance._

"So if you already now what Alice is, would you like to show your Alice to me??" He asked again trying to make a conversation.

"Do you really want to??" Mikan asked looking very serious as possible this time.

"Of course it's my pleasure to know what Alice a genius like you has." He said trying to assure her with a smirk.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure you know what my Alice is. Stop pretending." Mikan said then rest her head for awhile and took her cell phone to kill time. Persona could just smirk at her smartness no Genius.

"You sure a whiz kid huh??" He asked but he just received a glare from her.

"Furthermore I'll get that thing when we got there." He said more like ordering.

"Whatever, you can have it yourself." Mikan said as she closed it and handed it to him.

"Outside contact is just not allowed." He said then took the cell phone onto his palm and in just a few of seconds it turned into a dust as it joins the others flew away with the wind.

Mikan stared at him then said, "I'm not amazed by your actions but I like your Alice."

"It's good to know." He said then smirked.

"I suppose we could get along well." Mikan said smirking in return.

"Why not??" He offered.

He just received a nod from her that satisfies him then stopped from talking to her until they reached the huge gate with guards.

"I'll introduce you to the head master and tell you what your star rank is and what your obligations in this school are." He said now coldly as the limo goes inside of the Alice academy.

"I may agree to be friends with you but definitely not having any obligations." Mikan said also in a cold tone.

"But since you freely agreed to go and to tell you have no choice on refusing me." He said now ordering her.

"And why is that??" Mikan asked as her eye brow arced up.

"I told you so, that you belong to this school and people like you belong to this school."

"Ohh.. Right but don't expect much." Mikan said.

"We'll see." He said smirking as the car stopped in front of a building.

"Now if you would still like to open the door for me." Mikan said.

"Certainly" He answered then went out of the limo, afterwards he open the door for Mikan as he bowed to her then lifted his head and said, "Welcome to the Alice Academy."

"Right" Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Follow me." Persona said as he walked inside the building gesturing Mikan to follow him. Mikan just follow him silently behind him not a bit interested at her new school.

Walking at that endlessly hallway makes Mikan's short temper aroused.

"Are we just going to walk forever??" Mikan asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You just wait there and just walk." He said not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh..Right.." Mikan said rolling her eyes not aware of the blonde haired guy running behind her.

"Oi! Wait for me Bunny!!" The blonde haired guy yelled running after her bunny then accidentally bumped to Mikan.

THUD

"Ow…" He said as he rubbed his head. Unaware of the awkward position he is in right now. Then Mikan turned her body around to face him and let him know what he is up to right now.

"Oi you girly boy" Mikan called out coldly.

"Huh??" He asked dumbly as his eyes focused on the death glaring Mikan.

"Will you get off me?" Mikan asked more like ordering. He then looked at himself then to her and then to their position. Their face are a few inches apart and His hands are pinning Mikan down while both of their legs are in between each others. Afterwards he jerked up looking very embarrassed. Mikan then stood up dusted her skirt and looked at him.

"I—I—I "

"Are you planning to make me wait just to hear your sorry??"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized then bowed to her.

"Whatever" Mikan said then turned around to see the smirking Persona.

"What's so funny??" Mikan asked walking up to him.

"What a nice welcome from you Mr. Nogi." Persona's remark made the blonde boy even more embarrassed.

"Go-od day to you Mr. Persona." He greeted bowing, the quivering in his tone made Mikan to look at him.

"_What's so wrong with this guy?"_

"I'm sorry again and Mr. Persona I'm going back to my classroom now. Sorry again." He said in one breath then dashed away.

"Let's get going." He said then started walking as well as Mikan.

"_This guy sure is full of surprises."_

Then time seems to go fast as Mikan and Persona reached the room where the headmaster is waiting for them.

Persona knocked first before entering then Mikan followed him in.

Then Mikan saw a guy in his forties is sipping his tea sitting elegantly at the couch. Then Persona bowed to him but Mikan just stared at him. Duh! Do you think Mikan the Oh-so-mighty-girl will bow? Never in a million years.

"Take a seat." He said then Persona sat down then Mikan did the same.

"So, Miss Sakura?" He started.

"What?" Mikan plainly asked raising one of her brows.

"Ahem, I would assign you to a special star and dangerous ability type, based to Persona's information." He said then handed a gold star.

"Do what you want." Mikan said then took the star and put it inside her pocket.

"And Persona will just give you your uniform and allowance and tell you what class you belong to."

"Yeah right." Mikan said rolling her eyes.

"Is that all??" Mikan added.

"Yeah, Persona." He said then looked at Persona.

"Yes, headmaster." Persona nodded then stood up and looked at Mikan.

"Come on Miss Mikan." Persona called out then started walking to the door, Mikan follow and went out of the room.

"Hmm... What an interesting girl." The headmaster said smirking.

"You are a special star student, I'll just send your uniform and allowance to your room and I'll just accompany you after school to your room but now let's go to your class and I'll introduce you." Persona said while walking.

"Fine" Mikan replied suddenly Persona stopped in front of a class room.

"This is your class room." Persona said before entering the room Mikan following him behind.

"Okay" Persona said then the students stopped from doing their stuffs and looked at him seriously but you can see in their eyes that their all scared.

"As you can see you have a new classmate." Persona started as she looked at Mikan.

"She is Mikan Sakura, special star student with cursing Alice and will be dangerous ability type." He introduced Mikan.

Mikan scanned the room and someone caught her eyes, she stopped and glared at him.

"Found you" Mikan mouthed at him as the crimson eyed guy stared at her blankly.

"Now any questions??" Persona asked.

They moved their head left then right, and then Persona looked at Mikan and said, "Just wait me outside the classroom later." Persona then walked out of the room.

As Persona was out of the room the class started to create noise while Mikan just walked heading to the back of the class room obviously walking towards him.

The crimson eyed guy stared at her then Mikan spoke, "Long time no see my ex-boyfriend." As Mikan finished her sentence everyone's head turned too looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's been awhile" He replied looking very serious.

**So how was it?? Do you like it?? I hope. Wahh!!!!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
